Karma Is A Pain
by PinkAngelWings
Summary: What goes around comes around, its called bad Karma. And let me tell you, Karma is most certainly bad, just ask her sisters Destiny and Fate, when the angel of Karma/Bella arrives in Forks, everything just turns upside down for the Cullen's BXE R&R PLZ!
1. Intro

**Angel-chan: Here I am again; I **_**swear **_**this is my last new story until I actually finish another! Because Change Only For Me is almost over, I'm doing this now before the idea flies away XD**

**And 1 human year equals about 1 heaven week**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine! Destiny and Fate are!**

**Fade In**

Did I mention I hate introductions? Yet here I am, to cover the basic part for one,

Have you ever heard of the expression "What goes around comes around,"? If you have feel free to blame me, you see I am the entity that brings consequences to those who do wrong, and rewards to those who do good.

In short my name is Karma, older sister to the heavens most respected angel twins Destiny and Fate.

To explain more about me, I decide which path a person shall take, either their good path (Destiny) or the bad one (Fate) I help make my sister's job easier. Though I do have the power to make someone die it would usually depend on what they have done,

Seeing as I can help someone by letting them find a 20 on the floor or hurt them by killing them, no I'm not Death that would be my cousin Grim.

Don't believe me? I got the wings to prove it,

I can do many things though it all comes in a cause and effect pattern, I have to stay balanced, so to make sure my sympathy for humans wouldn't get the better of me, the big guy upstairs placed a black, white and gray bracelet on my hand,

Whenever it flashes black my personality goes down south, I'm willing to hurt or kill, anyone that's in my way, just so I can suck out all the bad aura's/karma's around me, this is supposed to help Destiny. When it flashes white, I'm totally self sacrificing I'll help anyone who is evil, good or anything, this makes Fate's job easier since I suck out all the good aura's/karma's. To make sure I don't do anything out of whack and to keep balance my normal form which is gray can either be a shy, compassionate klutz, or a total monotone stranger that even scares me.

Details about my life will probably be given soon, as I said in the beginning I hate introductions.

"Karma, are you talking to yourself again!?" Fate asked me as she jumped on my back, her pink hair flying everywhere,

"Leave her alone you idiot," Destiny glared at her with her dangerous yellow eyes, they were forever trapped in 13 year old bodies as I was forever in a 17 year body. Their hair and eyes were pink and yellow respectively, my hair was brown with several blue streaks, and my eyes were brown with blue specks.

"It's okay, and yeah I was talking to myself again," I sighed as Fate got off me, those two were polar opposites, with me balancing them out, like the Arctic, Antarctica, and the equator.

"I need you to get back at someone who recently murdered," Fate said smiling, sometimes she was just plain creepy, always smiling at others misfortune,

"Where and who?" I asked her as she grinned, "In Seattle, a guy named Ryan; he is already on my path to a bad future but I say he needs a little bit of Karma,"

"Didn't I already deal with him?" I asked as Destiny smirked, "With your help he'll probably pick my path, and besides we all know you've been waiting for an excuse to go to Earth, we'll cover up for you for say about 365 human days," She said as she unfurled her bright yellow wings,

"Thanks you guys, I'll go right about now though," I thanked them; that was true heaven was only a paradise for those who didn't have to work like us,

"Try not to hurt yourself; _mortal_," Fate giggled as she let her pink wings out and she flew alongside Destiny,

In truth I loved the human world; it was one of the most fun places there were, much more interesting that heaven to say the least,

I would just need to fly down to Earth, which was total pain, it made my stomach turn as soon as I made contact with the ground,

"Ouchie," I mumbled as I got up, I fell from the part of heaven where the clouds opened up, giving angels a chance to go down to Earth,

My pale blue wings were slightly bruised but nothing major, and apparently I was in a Seattle alley way, no doubt somewhere by this Ryan person.

Tucking in my wings I let my angelic senses over take me, he was defiantly a bad person, I gave my bracelet about 2 to 3 minutes before it glowed black.

"Now, where could he be?" I asked myself as I stepped out the alley it was night time and being in a short blue dress signaled danger for me, but I could take care of myself.

"Um, excuse me but could you tell me where the nearest stores are?" I asked a man who was smoking nearby; he's aura reeked of bad influences but I could tell I'd be able to help him if he did a couple of good things,

I could see auras in the fixing colors of white, black, gray, and the very extremely rare gold, blue and green.

"Over there sweet cheeks," He winked at me as he pointed down the street a restaurant nearby.

"Thank you," I smiled sweetly causing him to get dazed, Angels on Earth had that effect, we had a blanket of pureness and innocence that made humans instantly love us, or trust us.

"I'm looking for someone is it okay if I take a look around?" I asked the woman at the front, when I first walked in she gave me a glare of hatred but apon hearing me she looked as neutral as her aura.

"Whatever," She muttered though her eyes were alert; I swear humans were so cute!

I felt a pull toward a boy that was eating with his head low, in guilt, his aura burned of black.

I bit my lip hard as my bracelet begun to flash black, "Crap not now!" I mumbled as I ran to the bathroom to avoid people seeing me transform.

I felt the painful transformation take place as I stared into the mirror, the girl looking at me was a total stranger, she had waist length black hair, total black eyes, and her dress was black as well,

I growled as I cracked the mirror with my fist, I had to suck the boy's karma out and fast so I'd revert back,

"Excuse me, but are you Ryan?" I asked the cowering boy who jumped up in surprise, "What of it?" He asked bitterly.

"I was sort of hearing about you around town, and I can help you if you wish," I said sincerely to bad in this form I look plain demonic, I was using my total control to not jump across the table and suck his aura clean,

"No way, I'm turning myself in!" He glared daggers at me,

"Not that, just come with me, I know you trust me," I said smiling honestly as my muscles stiffened,

"I guess I do," He said mostly to himself as he got up with me, I paid the bill and we walked into an alley,

"Trust me after this everything will be fine," I reassured him as I lunged at him and sunk my teeth into his neck, I put a hand over his mouth to silence his screams, I tasted all the remorse he felt, the guilt, sadness, anger, hate, all of his bad emotions were cleansed by me, as I sucked black aura away,

Pulling away I dropped his limp body to the ground, he had tried to fight back but I was stronger than a human, faster to.

I still had a year here, I might as well enjoy it, if I'm not mistaken a town called Fork's is nearby, and I think my old house is there,

"Better get going," I sighed as I unfurled my black wings, with one beat I was already soaring, weird it felt like someone was watching me, oh well humans will pass it off as nothing.

Look out Fork's there's a new angel in town; and she has karma on her side.

**Fade Out**

**Angel-chan: If this one receives more reviews than Obsessive Love than I'll update this one first, if not Obsessive Love is going first then Change Only For Me, and then this one. And FYI Obsessive Love has 7 reviews, so here. The Cullen's **_**will **_**be in the next chapter, and I'll let you guys guess which one saw her, flying away.**

**Review!**

**Word count: 1483**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel-chan: Hello, and sorry for the late update! Some things come up –shifty eyes— Got in a fight, ****At school these bunch of b*tches jumped my friend! There was no way I was taking that! So me my cousin Space, and my friend V beat the h*es, up! Ugh I hate those girls always acting like they the sh*t of the school, the girl I was fighting got a nice purple bruise to complete her very Bella Swan pale skin. My cousin Space got some punches! She beat that girls butt beyond big time man, the girl had scratches bruises and a nice black eye, but all that happened to me was a long scratch on my face, Space got a sprained ankle and finger, V got a bruise, and J who we were helping got her mouth bloody. But in all, I'm totally suspended… LOL**

**Disclaimer: **

**Angel: Hey Stephanie, would you like to tell everybody who owns Twilight? –Grins-**

**Stephanie: I do, -takes all my Twilight books, shirts, posters, book bag and everything else Twilight related-**

**Angel: You are so cruel! D:**

**Fade In**

I skidded to a stop in a forest not to far the house; my transformation back was taken place mid flight so I was back to my normal self,

Going over a couple of misplaced branches I move a couple of leaves and see my old house come into view,

I stifled a gasp as I saw where my one story house once stood, a 2-story house that had a yellow Porsche pull in the drive way was standing.

Suddenly I had a sense of anger come over me, who were these people? And what right did they have to take away my home?

Jumping over a few fallen trees I crept up to get a better view of inside a window; stalkerish I know.

I saw an extremely model worthy female blonde glaring at a taller looking male, who probably lifts weights in his spare time,

The blonde flipped her hair in a huff as she sat down, the male pouted and left the room, suddenly a short pixie like girl hopped in with a another blonde boy whose face was withered in pain.

The pixie was biting her lip in nervousness as the blonde male held her shoulders to reassure her,

"FAMILY MEETING NOW!" I held my place on the ground as I heard the twinkling bell like voice scream, it sounded pure and magical, feminine too, so they were having a meeting?

In an instant a gentle looking woman and a calm man entered the room, so fast that I didn't realize!

_Snap_

I turned my head as I heard a snap behind me, a pair of golden eyes glared at me through the bushes as I gasped,

A loud growl rippled through the air as the animal lunged at me, "Ah!" I shouted as I dodged it, it came right back, now I figured it was a person!

"Let me go!" I cried as he held my hands behind my back, it actually hurt too!

"So, good," He breathed as his breath went across my neck making my hairs stand up, his breath smelled like my favorite type of perfume, and his voice was as magical as the other voice.

"Freak!" I shouted as I pushed him off, I noticed his once golden eyes were now pitch black, scary.

I spread out my wings in a panic as the boy could only watch dumbfounded and amazed,

I took a big pump and started soaring leaving the boy behind, as I shivered.

"Destiny, I hope you can hear me! Please let something work out in my favor!" I shouted to the sky, hoping my sister could help me,

Wait a second! I could just use all the good karma I collected! Sure Destiny would kill me but it's better than staying in the sky all night,

Summoning my aura forced all my good energy into my body, just getting in my good karma.

Now I would wait,

**5 minutes later…. **

Any minute now

**10 minutes later….**

This getting frustrating! Karma I could have sworn you were on my side!

Ouch, a sharp pain just shot through my right wings, I had to land,

At least I was away from that animal boy,

I landed to a clumsy stop and saw a 1-story house right in front of me! Thank you Karma! Well thank you me!

I ran inside and found the door open, inside had a refrigerator, a living room with a couch, coffee table, 2 bedrooms, one bathroom, the beds already had sheets on them, clothes were already in the drawers and they could fit me,

I gave a sigh of relief as I saw a note on the bed

_Dear Karma,_

_You owe me one,_

_And by one I mean a lot_

_Oh and me and the stupid one decided to enroll you in an education program_

_Monday, Forks High, already did the information_

_Have fun_

_Regrets, Destiny_

_P.S. The stupid girl says hi._

I had to giggle so she probably saw my energy burst and helped out a little,

"Thank you," I muttered to the ceiling as I laid down in my bed, tomorrow was Monday, so I had to wake up early tomorrow,

I began to rest and went into a dream in which I zapped the animal boy with my powers.

"A new day!" I said as I changed, a simple jeans and baby tee was enough.

As I approached the school after walking there I saw most of the students already inside, school must be about ready to start then.

"Excuse me, I'm the new student," I greeted a dainty old woman who looked up startled,

"Oh, yes Isabella Swan I believe?" She asked startled, I could tell from her aura she was a good person, pure and white as snow.

_Swan._ How ironic.

"Um, please just Bella," I smiled warmly as she mumbled "Yes, yes here is your schedule and off to class with you!"

_**1 English  
2 Government  
3 Trigonometry  
4 Spanish  
5 Lunch  
6 Biology 2  
7 Gym**_

Great that seemed pretty practical,

"Thank you," I said as I walked out, the school was pretty small you could find where your class was and fast too,

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan and I'm pleased to meet you," I said for the 4th time today, I was currently in Spanish class introducing myself, it gets quite tiring really, all the kids and their neutral aura's made me feel uneasy, only a couple had white ones.

"Okay Miss Swan you can sit next to Miss Stanley over there," Mr. I forgot his name already said.

"Hi, I don't know if you noticed but I'm Jessica and I've had other classes with you, but I just met you just now!" The girl Jessica chirped excitedly, she had brown hair and blue eyes, slightly shorter than me.

"Hi, I'm Bella as you already know and it is a pleasure to meet you," I said before turning back to the board, the girl was obviously a bad person her gray aura creeping close to black showing she was distrustful, probably a social climber.

The bell rung and I took that time to notice, the pixie girl from the last night just ran out! I needed information about her; she must have had some idea of what happened with that _boy_ last night.

"Come on Bella, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch!" Jessica said pulling my hand as we went to the cafeteria,

"Everyone, this is Bella," Jessica announced to her table as she pointed around me, "Tyler and Mike," A blond boy and one with dark hair and eyes they looked at me one winked and the other smiled, both of their aura's were grey as they continued their conversation,

"Eric," A greasy haired boy who looked up from his book, grinned at me before looking back in, his own was a lighter gray showing his soon turn to good.

"Angela and Ben," Both of their aura's were a blinding white, meaning both were pure and could be trusted, they were holding hands and talking the girl had brown hair and eyes, the boy black hair. "Nice to meet you Bella," Angela smiled gently at me, as Ben nodded.

"Lauren, and Kayla," She said pointing to a blonde and red head both of whom were laughing and twirling their hair, they both glanced at me before going back into their conversation, Lauren pointed at me and whispered something in Kayla's ears causing her to laugh. Both of their auras were black meaning they must have been extremely mean and vain.

"And last me, Jessica!" She smiled at me as she sat down,

"Thanks for the introductions," I thanked her as she began talking to Lauren and Kayla,

"Who are they?" I asked as I took notice to the inhumanly beautiful people at another table far from everyone else, they all had golden eyes, and they were all very pale.

"Oh, those are the Cullen's, not a shock you noticed them," Jessica said sipping her diet coke, "First the small one is Alice, she has our Spanish class, she is very weird always staring into space most of the time," As she said that the girl Alice seemed to give a small smile before turning back to the blonde boy,

"The blonde boy is Jasper he is the one that is always wrinkled in pain, he is going out with Alice, the big one is Emmett he is the one going out with Rosalie, the super beautiful blonde girl, yeah her and Jasper are twins," She explained.

"Who is that?" I asked gesturing to the lone boy, "Oh, that's Edward, he _is _extremely cute and hot but I wouldn't waste my breath, he doesn't date," She said bitterly,

Rejected much?

"They were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle works in the hospital, he looks super young by the way," She sighed as she continued going on.

Now that I noticed he was cute, no he was beyond cute! He had bronze hair that complimented his pale skin, a set of golden eyes…

Wait back up!

Golden eyes!?

My mind reeled back to the fight I had with a boy with golden eyes that turned black, could it be a coincidence? Or could it be Edward was that monster boy!? Now that I realized it everyone in his family had that butterscotch eye color.

It could be either one of them!

The bell sent me out of my thoughts as the Cullen's were the first to leave, weird.

"I'm Bella Swan please to meet you," I said tiredly as I stood in front the class,

"Thank you, now you can sit next to… Mr. Cullen," As he said that the boy's began to sigh and the girl's began glaring at me.

"Um… Hello I'm Bella please to meet you?" It came out like a question as his glare looked me straight in my eyes, his eyes still gold but looked slightly darker, his hands gripped the table as though he was angry with me!

Wait, why was I, Karma, the angel of payback scared of a human!? There was no way I'd take this! Suddenly I saw my bracelet give a small flash of gray that most wouldn't noticed unless they were transfixed on it,

I glared back at him, I suppose this startled him because his eyes widened a bit, but I wasn't going to back down! Our little glaring match was over when the bell rung, Cullen ran right out,

What a wimp,

"Um, Bella do you want me to drop you home?" Mike asked me as I entered the parking lot,

"No thanks, I walk home, it isn't more than 2, 3 miles, I'll live," I smiled at him causing him to laugh in a daze,

_There's a place in my mind  
No one knows where it hides  
And my fantasy is flying  
It's a castle in the sky_

I sang to the tune as I walked, it was a little piece of a song I enjoyed as an angel-ling I even taught Destiny and Fate it, though I considered myself terrible because angels were supposed to have heavenly voices, I had one equivalent to those of an amateur singer on Earth.

I loved the song because it represented childhood, and all that such.

_It's a world of our past  
Where the legend still lasts  
And the king wears the crown  
But the magic spell is law __**(Castle in the sky by Dj Satomi)**_

It reminded of when things were so simple, as a child anything was possible from flying to a magical romance.

Soon my house came into view,

I went inside and changed, I realized then I was hungry, I went to the fridge and saw a note,

_Dear Karma,_

_Hope you are enjoying your first day on Earth!_

_School must have been fun huh!?_

_Anyways, the mean one said you had to patrol_

_For any extremely black auras_

_I'm against it though,_

_Hope you are still alive!_

_With Love, Fate_

_P.S. The meanie says you better do it or else she'll hurt you._

I rolled my eyes; they were so immature for 2000 year old girls.

I'll go at about 10'oclock, the child molesters and rapist are usually out at that time,

For now I'll go back to that house, something is bound to happen; those Cullen's seem too suspicious, like they were hiding something.

I flew off to the direction of the house and saw the lights were on as usual, if I concentrated enough I could see the color of the aura's from my place at the top of a tree,

From what I saw there were 3 pure white ones, 2 gray's both slowly creeping to black, and one… Gold!? Wow that must be one pure person, to have a heart and soul that clean is like a 1 in a million type of thing.

That was it though, I couldn't detect any more,

"Guess they aren't half bad," I smirked as I started flying towards Seattle area again, this would start getting old.

"And done," I muttered as I dropped the body, so far only 7 had a pitch black aura and it was currently 4'o clock so I had to at least get an hour of sleep to recharge.

I spread my gray wings (from transforming) and began flying home,

"Good morning Bella," Mike greeted me as I walked on campus, "Morning Mike," I replied as he bit his lip and walked away muttering something about 'stupid moves'.

"Okay class, today I'm going to pair you all up with a partner to help you all learn different experiences of the Spanish language," Mr. What's his face said,

"And with Miss Swan someone will have to pair up this time… Miss Cullen?" He asked the spiky haired girl who glanced in his direction with a short nod.

"Um, hey I'm Bella," I smiled nervously at her, she looked me up and down before grinning, "I'm Alice Cullen but I'm guessing you already know that," She said happily in that musical voice that I envied.

"Yeah I guess," I giggled, "So what's his problem, teaming up for Spanish? What is that?" I rolled my eyes as Alice laughed, "You really know how to keep a conversation,"

"Thanks, you know most say you and your family are like different, the bad kind," I mumbled embarrassed.

"I know, my family is more different than you could possibly imagine," She responded a little grim.

Try having 2 little sisters with wings, god as a father, a job where you suck auras, and then you tell me what different is!

"I don't even think you know the meaning of different," I muttered as I walked out when the bell rung, leaving a perplexed Alice in her seat,

Lunch passed really fast, just me talking to Angela and Ben who were as nice as their auras claimed,

Before going into Biology, I took a deep breath and walked in, to see Mr. Glare at the new girl because I hate her for no reason, already sitting.

Oh, joy.

"Ready for round 2 of our little match?" I asked him as I sat,

He chuckled lightly no longer giving me a glare, "I'm truly sorry for my actions yesterday, I was angry at the time, and I had no excuse to take my anger out on you, By the way I'm Edward Cullen," He apologized.

"Bella Swan," I muttered sitting down,

"So how you likening Forks?" Edward asked after a while,

"Good I guess nothing special really, but not really my first choice," I replied with a sigh.

"First choice?" He questioned,

Crap I wasn't supposed to mention that!

"Um, yeah I lived with my dad I never met my mom, I have 2 little sisters, I used to live in um… Phoenix, Arizona, I wanted to get away from it all, and so they decided Forks because nothing could possibly happen to a girl like me in such a small town…" I trailed off to make it sound like a touchy subject,

"That doesn't sound fair," He frowned slightly.

"Life isn't fair," I smirked, for most people that I made hell is what this applies to.

He didn't respond he just gave me a wary look before turning to the board,

"So what about you? What's your family like?" I asked to break the silence,

"My parents died a long time ago, Carlisle first adopted me, then he found Esme and fell in love with her, Rosalie and Jasper came next, they were the twin pack, next we got Emmett and lastly Alice," He rushed,

"Wow and I thought my life sucked," I said doodling; it was girl with wings, who was flying in the air with a boy, in the sunset.

"Nice picture," He complemented as he got up and left as the bell rung,

You aren't too bad Mr. Cullen.

P.E was torture; I had to hold back all my strength while trying to dodge a volleyball, I even hit Mike in the face a couple times.

Oops

As I entered the parking lot, I saw the Cullen's enter a silver Volvo, Alice sent me a quick wave with a grin, Edward smiled, Jasper avoided my face, Emmett looked at me warily, and Rosalie just out right glared.

I waved back with a soft smile before I started walking,

"Hey Bella, some of us from the school are going down to La Push beach for a bonfire tonight! I was wondering if you'd go…" He trailed off as I giggled, "Sure, okay I'll meet you there,"

I got home to discover that there were no notes for me, thank god… or um dad!

Now I had to find this beach, in the oh so cloudy town of Forks I'm surprised they even had a beach!

Spreading my wings I flew up high enough to not be visible to most, I looked flew around in circles until I found a coast not too far off, "That must be it!" I said excitedly, it looked like fun,

"Ouch!" I screamed as I tripped over a branch my wings were filled with a bunch of twigs, making it hard to pull in.

A low growl rippled from a tree,

Not again!

"Show yourself coward!" I said bravely, this time I was ready, I already had two black energy bolts surrounding my hands,

I was thrown to the side as a giant wolf rammed into me!

"Ugh," I muttered as I got up, that hurt, "Let's play then," I threw a bolt at it causing it to bellow in pain,

Gray aura, weird… But animals normally didn't have auras… this one must be special…

"Are… you human?" I asked it cautiously, as it glared at me, "I'm sorry, but if you are human please say something, or do something," I responded.

The wolf rolled its eyes, before morphing back into a... female!?

"Eh!?" I shrieked shocked, "Seriously, you are no threat to me or my land so you must be cool," The girl sighed.

"I'm Bella, by the way," I mumbled as we begun walking to the beach, as it turned out we were having petty conversations, none of us brought up anything about our little battle back there.

"Leah, and here we are," She grinned as we walked onto the beach,

"Seth, get your butt over here!" She screamed at a boy about 14 to 15 years of age, he had a grin of happiness as he ran over,

"Yes, oh mighty one?" He mocked as Leah rolled her eyes, "Tell everyone we need a meeting and now,"

"Will do captain," He saluted her before running off,

"Please excuse my dorky brother, he is just weird," Leah sighed as I giggled, "I have two little sisters, I share your pain,"

"Wait, where are we going!?" I questioned as Leah began pulling me into a house, "Oh don't be scared, I just need the guys to know about you," She rolled her eyes, as she opened the door,

"Emily we have a guest!" She shouted as I began to sweat, this wolf-girl just brought me into unfamiliar territory where she might eat me for dinner! I should start panicking; then again her aura was a light gray, signaling her almost pure soul.

Suddenly the door burst open and several olive toned men stepped in,

"What's up Leah?" One said, he was fairly tall and it unsettled me a little,

"The sky, Jake, now that we stated the obvious, this is Bella," Leach introduced me, as I waved nervously,

"This is the crazy bird person!?" Another boy jabbed a finger in my direction as he began walking up close, too close for comfort.

"Get out of my face," I said calmly as I looked up at him, "Sam, cool it nothing happened, and be careful she'll probably whoop your butt," Leah said as she winked at me,

Sam looked at me with a wary glance before backing up, "I called this meeting because of her," She stated as she pointed at me,

"Why do I feel like I'm a problem?" I sighed, as they all laughed, "Gee, maybe because you are?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"We just want to make sure you aren't a blood sucker," Seth claimed but was hushed by the others immediately,

I raised a curious brow, "I'll not exactly aloud to tell you guys anything, sorry,"

"Well we are already know what you are! Leech!" One called, "Embry shut your mouth before I make you, leeches don't have wings," another said.

"Jared, in case you haven't noticed, Rosalie has them," Embry rolled his eyes,

"Idiots," I heard Leah mumble under her breath,

"You are both morons, none of them have wings," Sam sighed, as everyone in the room suddenly turned to me,

"We'll tell you what we are if you tell us what you are, seeing as you obviously aren't a vampire," As he said that the others began to protest,

"Look at her eyes! And her scent, isn't sweet, those are all proof to she is an unknown, and to be sure she isn't a threat we must trust her," Leah finished for him, as the others looked down defeated,

"In short we are shape shifters, werewolves that protect our land from the Cold Ones, we don't need the moon to transform, only our will and sometimes anger, your turn," Jake said in a rush,

"You guys certainly don't waste time," I mumbled.

"My sister is seriously going to kill me by the time I'm done," I sighed, as they all sat anxiously.

"In short, I'm an angel…. I was created around the same time the Earth was… Not only am I an angel, I'm a special and highly respected angel in heaven… I control everyone's… well karma," I blushed as they all burst out laughing, with the exception of Leah.

"Good one!" Seth laughed pointing at me,

This spark some anger in me, here I am about to risk my butt to the fury of Destiny and they won't take me seriously!?

I spread my pale blue wings out being only about 5 feet across it was able to fit just about right in the room,

"That doesn't prove anything," Paul chuckled,

"Fine, I'll just give you guys bad karma," I smirked, my eyes and hands glowed black but they were too busy laughing to notice,

"Oh, sorry I have to take this," Paul laughed as he took his phone out and left the room.

Suddenly a crash was heard outside, "Our bikes!" Jake, Jared, and Embry shouted rushing outside in a panic,

Smoke suddenly came out of kitchen followed by a shriek and Emily running out, "I'm sorry! I burned down half the kitchen!" She sighed falling into Sam's arms, who scowled,

"Seth, Mom just texted, your grounded for a week for not cleaning up your room," Leah smirked as she looked at her phone and Seth banged his hand against his head,

"I can't believe this! Someone got into my account and took out 1000 bucks!" Paul sighed coming back in,

"Some punks dismantled our bikes," Jacob sulked coming inside, with Jared and Embry.

"Believe me now?" I grinned as they stared at me in disbelief,

"Yo-you did that?" They asked me, "Karma," I smirked as their jaws dropped,

"I believe you now," They replied, "Can you please fix our bikes?" Jared begged me,

"Maybe, maybe not," I teased as they glared,

Leah burst out laughing on the spot, "Bella…my sweet, sweet Bella, I have a feeling me and you will be really good friends," She laughed as she slung an arm around me.

"You guys seem like an interesting bunch to me," I smiled, "Now what was that talk about, the Cold Ones?" I asked as they tensed up,

Then the door burst open, and another man walked in, he froze on the spot after he scanned the room,

"What I miss?" He asked.

**~Fade In~**

**Angel-chan: Cliffy! The guy at the end is Quil for any curious people XD. LOL I updated because I've had more ideas than Obsessive Love which is going to be longer than this, so don't worry XD lol hope you will forgive any mistake, and review please!?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel-chan: Lol still suspended, and hating it! Ugh, sure you get to sleep late, but it is just plain torture through the morning with just baby shows on! But lucky I have my laptop to keep me sane xD hope this wasn't too late.**

**Replies That No One Cares About**

**PaigeySmiles: after some thinking, I guess she is sort of human-ish, I'll try to change some of it this chapter, hope I don't disappoint you ;)**

**Kelsey: E+B is most defiantly going to be in here! I'll probably have to shoot myself if it isn't XD **

**Babewithbrains88: And you are so nice!**

**Random: LOL we are just alike then! I usually miss everything and walk in at the last minute lolz**

**Dolphinherovamp5: hehe I put the answer at the end just in case nobody could tell, and you are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight + Angel-chan = :( Twilight + Stephanie = -Fan girl scream- : D**

**~Fade In~**

"Thanks Bella," Jacob thanked me again, as we stood outside by the beach,

"You're welcome Jacob," So far Jacob and Seth were my favorite wolves, it was as if everywhere they went, they carried their own personal Sun with them making them easily likable.

"Hey, you ever thought about giving me more good karma?" He grinned, I helped everyone with good karma, Paul had the government pay him back twice as much as they took, Sam's insurance paid for all the damage, Seth's dad saved him from trouble, and Jacob won a ticket that gave him 6 new motorcycles.

I'm too nice.

"I spoil you guys so," I laughed as he hugged me, Leah found 100 bucks on the floor as soon as she went home with Seth, as my sign of thanks for believing me,

"Sam, gave me permission to tell you the story of the Cold One's, quite honestly I think he's scared of you, I mean with that power who wouldn't?" He questioned as we walked along the beach.

"It's nothing really, but my sister is going to kill me when I have to go back to heaven," I sighed it was unfortunate.

"You're going to leave soon?" He asked sadly, "Not for another year or so," I mumbled, I loved it here.

"I'll tell you of the Cold One's if you tell me more of heaven and your job, that way we're both in trouble later," He bargained.

"Wait a second; you said Sam gave you permission!" I accused him as he looked down,

"You caught me, but I'm really curious!" He exclaimed excited, I can't resist!

"Fine, your story first!" I caved as he smiled at me,

"Okay, in our legend there are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, us." He grinned.

"Werewolves have enemies?" I asked wide eyed as he chuckled,

"Only one."

I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration.

"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others  
of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I tried to understand,

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?" I questioned,

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead." He answered, "This resulted in their unusual eye color,"

As soon as he said this a family came to mind,

The Cullen's, they couldn't possibly… but they _did _act strange. Especially around humans… then that means…

"But –"Before I could finish he interjected, "Your turn!"

I sighed heavily "Fine, but where do I start?"

"Stop being so dramatic," He rolled his eyes as I glared, "Hey, this isn't exactly easy!"

"Okay, in heaven there are different sections, but from I've seen I only been to the main 2, the sector for people that died and are in heaven for good deeds, and where my sisters and I are in the "royalty" angel part." As I said royalty Jacob playfully pushed me.

"Royalty angels are the ones that are controllers of certain things on Earth, either the elements such as Water, Fire and all that or people on Earth," I took a breath as Jacob eyed me to continue,

"I'm one of the controllers of people on Earth along with my sisters; they're twins, Destiny and Fate, as their names suggest they control people on Earth's fate and destiny, they look about 13 and are the exact opposite of each other, one being very cheerful and the other not so much," I giggled at the thought, as Jacob stared.

"Continue on!" He persisted.

"I'm the border line in between to keep peace, Karma, I can affect whether or not someone will take the path of Destiny which is good or Fate which is bad, but in doing so I suck aura's, that's it!" I rushed as he stared at me in disbelief.

"That's all you have to say!? There has to be more, come on!" He shook me, as I laughed, "There isn't much you need to know, heaven is generally boring to me, Earth and hell are much more exciting in my opinion,"

"Fine, that's all you have to explain for now," He narrowed his eyes as I laughed, "I have to get home about now though, twiddle dee and twiddle doe must have a job for me,"

"Bye, Bells," He waved,

"See ya," I called as I began flying, I swear I heard Jake say "Cool!"

Much to my disappointment no notes, meaning I left early for nothing! Ugh!

"Might as well shop, clothes are getting dull," I muttered as I began walking to the nearest mall,

"Ew, ew, ewer!" I mumbled as I searched through the racks, with disgust, everything was revealing, disgusting or was just not my style!

"This would look nice on you," I heard a voice giggle behind me,

"Hi, Alice," I said turning around to the spiky haired pixie, "Hey, Bella, funny I met you here, I'm with my sister Rosalie, and brother Edward, Rosalie is already checking the stuff out for me, so if you're done here you can come with us!" She asked smiling a sweet and innocent smile.

"I have nothing better to do," I agreed as she dragged me to the register,

"Rosalie, here's Bella," Alice introduced me to her, "Nice to meet you," I said putting my hand out,

She gave my hand a look of absolute disgust, she looked up at my face with a scowl, "Whatever," She muttered as she turned her head.

Well,

"Let's just go," She said as she began walking out, Alice trailing behind her, "Please forgive her, she's a bit tense around new people," Alice apologized, as we walked outside, "I'm waiting by the car Alice, go and get Edward," Rosalie said as Alice sighed.

"If anything I'll just go to the book store," I shrugged,

"Oh, good that's where Edward is!" Alice hyped pulling my arm back to the outlet.

"I just need a copy of Wuthering Heights, my old one is pretty worn out," I half lied, my old one was bought in 1847, when the book was made, but was shortly destroyed by Fate to make paper Mache.

"Wow, into classics like Edward, I have a feeling you'll like him," Alice smiled.

As we entered the book store, Alice ran ahead to a shelf several aisles away,

_Thump_

_Thump_

I held my heart as it begun beating faster, and my head started beating,

This was bad, very, very, bad!

A demon must be nearby, and by the judge of it a powerful one to, I had to get out of here, and they must have already sensed me as well.

"Bella? Interesting meeting you here," A voice said from behind me,

"Hello, Edward." I greeted looking around still holding my head,

"Is something the matter? You look a little sick," His face was full of worry and concern.

"No, I'm alright, just a bit dizzy," I smiled though he didn't buy it seeing as his expression didn't change.

"Well, Alice told me you wanted this," He held up a book labeled Wuthering Heights.

At this I smiled hugely, "Thank you so much!"

He seemed amused, "Welcome, and I already bought it for you,"

"You didn't have to do that," I said feeling a bit guilty at having him spend money on me,

"I _wanted_ to," He grinned at me, letting me get lost in those golden eyes,

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

My heart was going faster, and head hurting more, this demon is probably looking for me! I had to leave and fast.

"It was nice seeing you Edward, but I have to leave!" I spoke urgently as he frowned again.

"I got could drop you home if you wish," He proposed as I heard "Squee!" From behind the book shelf Alice had went behind.

"No, after all the trouble you've done I couldn't possibly,"

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump_

"Okay let's go!"

As we walked back to his car, I saw Rosalie still standing by, her expression of impatience was soon switched to one of anger, and disgust as she saw me.

"Why is _she _here?" She asked Alice and Edward, her voice filled with steel.

"We're giving her a ride," Edward answered glaring at her, which she gladly returned.

"Ugh! Shotgun then," She huffed as she sat in the passenger seat.

Suddenly this ride doesn't seem like such a good idea, but at least I'm away from that demon.

"So…Yeah," I breathed, it was pretty awkward on my part, Alice was playing with my hair, and Rosalie was reading a magazine though she took her time to glare at me through the rear-view mirror once and a while.

"Would you mind if I took you to my house first?" Edward asked me from the front, as Rosalie glared, and Alice smirked, weird.

"Um, okay, I don't mind really," I answered back nervously,

It wasn't like the Cullen's could do anything… wait weren't they the Cold One's!? They sure did act weird and well… inhuman.

Jake said something about them not being able to come down to La Push because of that right!? And in the last chapter the author forgot she put Rosalie's name in there and to put my suspicion about them rising from that until now, meaning that to me something is very weird… hm…

Soon we stopped in front of a huge mansion, the one I was spying on them in.

"Don't be nervous Bella; we'll just introduce you to my family is all!" Alice grinned as she pulled me out the car,

If worse comes to worse, I'll just make the whole house collapse, and burn down their cars… Yeah that'll work…

When did I get so paranoid?

"I'm not nervous!" I argued back,

"You're mumbling says otherwise," Edward laughed, as he opened the door for me,

"Thanks, and whatever," I stuck my tongue out at him,

"Carlisle, we're here," Alice sung twirling around in all her pixie glory,

"And why did you bring a guest?" A handsome blonde man stepped out a door, he looked so hot! Like an angel, a Greek god even.

"Oh, Carlisle don't discourage their actions, they can bring people over if they want," A caramel haired woman stepped out with such grace, as she elbowed the man named Carlisle playfully in the ribs, they both looked like they were in their 20's, and the movement of affection they were having made them look like they were in a picture perfect movie.

Add that to my list!

"I'm Bella Swan, pleased to meet you," I gave my Emmy award winning smile that made the Cold One's… I mean Cullen's! Look like average teenagers,

"I'm Esme dear, and I'm honored to have you in our home," The woman introduced herself,

"Carlisle, and welcome to our home," The blonde man gestured to his house,

There was a moment of silence as Carlisle and Edward seemed to be talking in a conversation none could hear… wait were they talking super fast!? My advanced hearing could only pick up some, not all of it.

One… Please… Understand… Selfish… Sorry… Know… That was what I could make out from Edward,

And Carlisle just looked at him intensely.

Cold One's I say!

Paranoid! I mean I can't just go out right and say,

"Cold One's!" I shouted, without knowing, in that instant, 4 things happened,

1. All the Cullen's (Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice) froze on the spot in fear.

2. The other Cullen's came down the stairs in inhuman speed.

3. Emmett shouted "Let's kick some werewolf butt!"

4. I gave a yelp while throwing my black glowing energy hand at some random place for self defense, exploding a couch.

Oops.

The Cullen's looked at me in disbelief, hmm… The Wolves episode all over again. But instead of staying, I cleared it out the house,

I didn't detect any of them attempting to follow me, but just in case…

I shot a black bolt at a yellow Porsche tire, and a red BMW engine,

Take that vampire's!

I kept running straight into the surrounding forest, where I had met that animal boy, but I hit something rock hard, and fell on my butt.

Not again!

"So, we meet again… Karma," A rough voice cackled as my eyes widened,

**Fade Out Dramatically**

**Angel-chan: Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger XD hope you guys enjoyed it, and can you press that button for me? And well… review?**

**Bella will explain everything about her powers… next time :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel-chan: Om jelly! You people are awesome! Thanks so much for the reviews, I just **_**had **_**to update fast! Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: Angels cannot own Twilight, but a certain person called Stephanie Meyer does.**

**(Got this idea from Twilight-chick3 she writes that amazing story call Teddybears, Boogeymen, and Bedtime Stories, check it out!) Random View of Today: My mom cleaned out her closet today, I helped. Several cockroaches had homes in her very, very, old shoes. I got attacked 3 times. I was traumatized beyond belief until she got Roach Away and killed all of them. I'm still shaking.**

**On with the story!**

**Previously**

"So, we meet again… Karma," A rough voice cackled as my eyes widened,

**Fade In**

The shocking orange eyes, the big bulking Emmett-Cullen style muscles, the huge red bat wings flapping excitedly on his back, the roughness of his voice, the inhumane beauty he had, the fiery red hair.

I am in trouble.

"Yes we have, Dameon," I countered getting to my feet, as he locked my arms, holding me to look at his face,

"No funny business, Karma, father won't enjoy me coming home empty handed," He grinned, as I struggled,

"The devil will just have to enjoy disappointment then," I said kicking him in the chest, causing him to fly back into a tree,

He picked himself out the tree, still looking mildly bored,

I'll show him!

"How boring, here I thought after 50 years, you would have gotten better," He sneered as he shot several daggers at me, through his hands,

I dodged them but one went through my palm.

Completely through it.

Ouch.

I stayed silent, knowing the cut would heal, but the pain made a couple tears, leak out my eyes silently,

"Aw, the little girl can't handle a demon on her own, she needs her sisters to come and help her," Dameon cooed at me, that would get him a slap.

Glaring at him, I threw black bolts a him causing him fall back,

Ha!

"I don't have time for you and your marriage misconceptions Dameon, if you wanted to propose, a ring, and a fancy date would have been better," I taunted, as he blushed a color that matched his hair,

Picking up a dagger from the floor, I allowed my black bolt energy to take control of it, and shot it at him,

Inches from his face, I stopped it,

"Tell your brothers I'm not interested either, and that I won't sink to your level just to ward you off," I glared at him,

Suddenly the ground began shaking like crazy, causing me and my clumsy self to fall,

A crack opened and fire gushed out, Dameon winked at me,

"Till next time Karma," He blew me a kiss,

"Ew," I cringed as I dodged the heart shaped kiss that held bat wings,

He jumped down the crack, and soon the ground closed up,

I gave a sigh, as I heard several gasp from behind me,

My heart stopped as I turned around,

The Cullen's stood there in shock as they looked at me,

One thing that was wrong, Edward and Jasper's eyes were pitch black,

Memories of the animal boy attacking me came to mind,

Jasper gave a growl before he launched himself at me at a speed that I could not piece together,

After the battle with Dameon, my mind was reeling and still in battle mode, I didn't have time for this.

He was on top of me like a bolder,

I gave him a kick, which held a black energy boast to it causing him to fly through the air.

"Dumb vampires," I wheezed out cradling my bloody hand, that Edward stared at intensely,

I threw a ball of energy at each of the Cullen's, it soon enveloped them making them unable to move, at least until I left,

"Bella calm down! We don't mean to hurt you!" Edward shouted fighting against the black matter that held him,

"You sure, after all my blood was almost drank by Jasper and you if you remember correctly," I said glaring at all of them,

"Isabella, please, we mean you no harm, just release us," Carlisle reasoned, his voice held so much sincerity that I was about to break the bond…

"See, this is what we get for bothering with her! I could have killed her the first day if the vote went my way! She is too much of a pest and bother!" Rosalie screamed as I widened my eyes,

They voted to destroy me? Were they that heartless as the Wolves claimed them to be?

Emmett continued struggling against the hold, he seemed to be the only one making progress, as he beat it off, and it came back, unlike the others who couldn't move it at all.

Alice stayed silent; her eyes were glassy and unmoving.

Jasper looked down ashamed and unmoving.

Esme was looking at me in sympathy, as though she cared for me,

"I'm sorry," I said looking at all of them, I broke the bond as I spread my wings, and jumped into the air, leaving the Cullen's shocked and at the ground,

I was so doomed!

**Edward's POV (After Bella destroyed the couch)**

Did she just throw something black at the couch!? Was I the only one who witnessed that? She seemed scared and shocked when Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper ran down the stairs at vampire speed,

However, she knew of the Cold One's. The Quileute legend, she couldn't possibly be a werewolf, she smelled excessively nice, and last I checked mutts couldn't shoot black lasers that explode furniture.

I had to follow her,

_What just happened!? _Alice thought frantically, she hated not being able to use her visions for answers.

_My couch! That poor girl, she must have been so scared, and by the looks of it, Edward is smitten with her. _Esme thought only sympathizing with her.

_Stupid girl, making nothing but trouble for us, if we had it my way with the vote she would have been long gone. _Rosalie as usual caused me to growl at her thoughts, so vain, and selfish.

_Whoa, that girl has some serious issues! But if she's with the Werewolves, she looks like an easy enough challenger. _Emmett being him was looking for fight.

_That was interesting, what was that girl? We have to show her even if we are vampires we are peaceful. _Carlisle was actually being sensible about this whole situation.

_A lot of emotions were coming from her, just have to be sure to protect Alice at all cost. _Though Jasper was being reasonable, I can't allow him to hurt that Angel… wait where'd that come from!?

_Boom! Boom!_

"Not my Porsche! " Alice cried running outside, Jasper on her tail.

"Ouch." Was all I could say as I looked at Alice's yellow Porsche tire, which was literally burning rubber.

Rosalie on the other hand was a little more… upset,

Emmett was holding back as she thrashed wildly,

"That girl will have -censor- to pay when I'm -censor- done with her! I'll kill her! How dare she touch my -censor- baby?!"

"We have to find her," I said before running ahead, to the direction where I met that bird girl,

I shivered at the thought of me nearly killing her,

"No funny business, Karma, father won't enjoy me coming home empty handed," A man with orange eyes, who was as big as Emmett, with red flaming hair, was holding Bella's hands tightly as she struggled against his monster grip.

I bit back a growl, before I could rush ahead to help, Emmett grabbed me back, I had so much rage to the man who tried to harm her.

"The devil will just have to enjoy disappointment then," Bella smirked as she kicked him in the chest, causing him to fly back into a tree.

_Whoa. _Was all that my family said… well thought.

Bella was strong.

Devil? His father was the devil!? Maybe my super sensitive ears heard wrong.

"How boring, here I thought after 50 years, you would have gotten better," He sneered as he shot several daggers at her, through his hands,

Now my efforts to get away from Emmett's iron grip were more violent, she was going to get hurt!

Though surprising me and my family again, Bella expertly dodged every single one, okay except one.

That one she missed went right through her palm; at that instant I held my breath. Now was not the time to lose control.

Emmett forgot about me, as he dropped me to the ground, holding down Jasper who's eyes slowly turned black as he fought to break free from Emmett, Carlisle helping.

I closed my eyes hoping to drag my attention away from Bella's sweet blood. The blood that haunted me from the day I met her.

"I don't have time for you and your marriage misconceptions Dameon, if you wanted to propose, a ring, and a fancy date would have been better," Bella mocked him, that particular sentence caught my attention, I instantly opened my eyes.

Marriage? A date? What was going on, I soon felt a pang of jealously for the man who was fighting Bella, he must have been in… gulp… love with her, seeing as how he blushed scarlet.

Right when Bella seemed about to kill him,

She stopped; she said things to him that I couldn't make out.

Suddenly the ground begun shaking like crazy,

A crack opened in the ground by the man, and fire shot out from it,

The man blew Bella a kiss before jumping down the pit, which quickly closed up.

My family gave a gasp at the sight.

Bella hearing us swiftly turned around.

She looked at me and Jasper in fear… our eyes! She gave a far off look as though she remembered something.

Jasper breaking free from Emmett and Carlisle's distracted hold, launched himself at Bella,

I wanted to help but, I knew very well, if I went, I'd lose control.

Bella seemed to know what she was doing though she looked tired from her previous fight,

She managed to kick Jasper into the air back to us.

"Dumb vampires," She barely managed to whisper out, she cradled her bloody hand to her chest, I tried to take my attention away from it but I couldn't.

Before I could realize she threw black ball of matter toward each of us,

It seemed harmless at first, but it expanded over my body tightly squeezing me into place.

"Bella calm down! We don't mean to hurt you!" I yelled at her, I tried fighting against the matter though it didn't seem to work,

"You sure, after all my blood was almost drank by Jasper and you if you remember correctly," She glared at me,

Bella was that bird girl from that night!? Could vampires get headaches? I was really confused. Rosalie shouting got me out of my thoughts,

"See, this is what we get for bothering with her! I could have killed her the first day if the vote went my way! She is too much of a pest and bother!" Rosalie screamed,

Darn it Rosalie!

Bella's eyes looked big and helpless and hurt, as she looked us over one by one, now I just wanted to hold her and tell her it was alright.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled as she released us, she spread her wings just like the night from before, and took off, leaving us all perplexed and on the ground.

"I'll kill her, that's what I'll do!" Rosalie muttered before she began walking back home, Emmett on her trail.

"Wow," Alice said for the first time,

"That vision was awesome! It _needs _to come true!" Alice chirped as though the events didn't happen,

"Don't worry Jazz everything is going to be alright!" Alice smiled taking Jasper's hand and dancing with him to the house,

"Carlisle, this something we'll have to look out for huh?" Esme asked him as they walked home hand in hand.

Leaving me here alone, I needed to clear my head, "I'm going for a run," I shouted knowing all of them could hear me.

**Bella POV**

My head was hurting, Dameon knew where I was, and I needed to hunt more souls! What else could go wrong!?

Cancel that, every time someone in a show says that, it gets worse.

I was currently in a park, well cemetery, a good girl named Melody was my target, and she was my target because of her good aura, for Fate, she was supposed to be bad… Blah, blah, upsetting the natural order… blah, blah, blah.

"Excuse me, but are you Melody?" I asked a blonde girl who looked at me wide eyed, "Y-yes," She stuttered,

"So, what are you here for?" I asked casually, my hair when my bracelet turns white, is a very light auburn, blue eyes, and a white angelic dress.

"I always visit here to pay respects to everyone's relatives that passed away," She said before throwing another bouquet of flowers by a grave stone.

"How nice, you really are kind hearted, and um… sorry," I said awkwardly,

"Wh—"

I pressed a pressure point that was on her neck to knock her out,

Quickly I pushed her neck to my mouth, sucking out her good aura, turning hers gray for neutral.

"Sorry again," I apologized before spreading my pure white wings, and flying off, tonight and tomorrow, I wouldn't go back home, just in case the Cullen's attempted to look for me, I was staying at Black's house,

Jake would be happy to see me stay over, at least he was over the phone.

Earth can be exciting.

**Next Day**

This was what I was dreading, going to school. With the Cullen's. Who now know I'm not human. And that I know they're vampires.

I'm -censor-

In English, I was constantly watching the clock, hoping it could go slower,

By Government class, I was distracted; thinking of the Cullen's attacking me in school and hurting people.

Trigonometry class had me biting my nails and breathing hard.

5…4…3…2...1

_Bring!_

I groaned, getting out my seat and going to Spanish, this was the moment I was waiting for,

When I reached the door, I took a quick peek inside, only to see Alice Cullen playing with a pencil causally, she didn't seem to be waiting for me,

Taking a deep breath I began walking in very awkwardly,

"Like, Bella where were you this morning? Mike was like looking for you," Jessica said making me jump,

"Sorry, I got here a little late, my alarm clock didn't go," I smiled weakly; she almost made me crap myself!

I hurried up and took a seat next to Alice who stared at me,

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I muttered knowing she'd hear me,

"Bella I just want to—"Alice was cut off as the teacher finally started doing his job.

1 minute left of class, only had to last 55 seconds! Just stare at the clock and pay no attention to blood-sucking pixie.

_40… 39… 38..._

"Bella, my family and I—

_20…19…18…_

"Are you listening—?

_10…9…8…_

"Bella seriously, I need to know—

_3…2…1…_

_Bring!_

Home free!

I sprinted out the class to the cafeteria before Alice could follow me,

Eating my apple I barely made eye contact with them.

"Edward Cullen is totally staring at you," Jessica whispered,

I glanced over and saw Edward looking down at the floor sheepishly and Emmett was whispering something to him.

Weird.

"Be quiet, the walls have ears," I said back, she gave me a weird look, before Kayla and Lauren butt in,

"Like, Bella you seem so into the Cullen why don't you like go up and like talk to them?" Lauren asked as Kayla gave a yelp… wait that was a laugh!?

"Yeah, like omg you look so into them," Kayla smiled; I swear it looked like her face was stuck that way.

"If I don't?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Well then you aren't worthy of sitting at this table," Lauren smirked at me, Kayla, nodded with a "Yup,"

"Okay bye then," I waved as I got up, dropped my tray into the garbage and winked at them,

"Oh and like your lip gloss is _so _not like glossy anymore Lauren, and Kayla, you like suck!" I shouted so the whole cafeteria could hear my accurate imitation of them.

And my guess is that it was pretty good seeing as they all laughed.

Even the Cullen's crack a smile, especially Edward…

Whoa when did I care about the hottest Cullen member? Wait hottest!? What is wrong with me!?

I ran outside by the trees to clear my head,

_You're in love, thought I made it obvious by now. _A rude voice said, I could practically hear her roll her eyes,

_**Leave me alone, Love**__. _I thought back to my cousin, if she was around, that meant Cupid was somewhere to,

_But I was in the neighborhood, and thought I should show up, to bad I didn't think that my little cousin, Karma, would find herself in love with a mortal! This is just too good! Wait until Destiny hears this one!_

_**No! Destiny and Fate can't hear about this! I'll do anything!**_If Destiny heard about me, falling in love with a "mortal" she'll fry cook Edward and his family hell, and bring me back to repeatly squish me.

_Calm down kiddo, I was only joking, if you honestly think I'd rat you out to her, then you're wrong, remember I'm suppose to help those in love! _More like destroy it, Cupid made them fall in love, and Love made it rough.

_Where are you anyway? _I questioned, I just hoped she wasn't—

"Here I am!" I nearly jumped a mile, as I stared at a blonde haired beauty in front of me, though her beauty was something like Rosalie, I don't think Love could ever compete with her,

"Why are you here?" I asked as I rushed her behind a tree,

"Calm down, my brother was told to make two people fall in love, I found your presence, I found you, and besides, mortals can't see me," Love twirled her hair,

I smacked my head; she needed to go, now.

"And good choice with the copper haired boy, he's cute," Love complemented me.

Copper hair? Wait… Edward!?

I blushed heavily, "I-I don't like him!" I shouted.

She waved a hand, "Honey, I know when people are in love, and you got it pretty bad,"

"You know what, just leave!" I said turning my back to her.

"Whatever you say, and have fun," She winked at me before she disappeared,

The nerve of her! How dare she suggest something as stupid, and farfetched as that! As if I could ever love, a kind, cute, gentleman, who's smart, considerate…a vampire.

"Bella?" I musical voice took me out of my rant,

"What?" I groaned, I knew it had to be a Cullen.

"Just wanted to tell you to get to class, is all," I turned and saw the bronze haired angel that was currently haunting me.

"Thanks," I said dryly, all I wanted was for him to leave me alone.

"I'll walk you," He offered, as I scowled.

"If vampires have short-term memory, then you can understand why I won't," I cringed,

He flinched as I said vampire, I instantly wished I hadn't said that.

"I'm sorry, but my family and I—"

I didn't wait for him to finish, I just started fast walking, I didn't want my secret out.

As soon as I entered Biology, I put my head down, knowing at any second, Count Hotula… I mean Dracula!

Was coming to interrogate me,

"Isabella, please listen my family and I want nothing more than to know what you are," Edward whispered as the lesson was going on,

"I don't need to anymore, you are all blood sucking monsters, and I am what I am." I said, Edward's eyes widened with hurt, and disbelief, soon he stopped talking to me, only looking out the window.

Now I realized, I missed the sound of his voice… maybe Love was right, maybe I was falling for him…

I said maybe!

"Okay, you all have 5 minutes remaining, though I do encourage this time for studying, you may do as you wish," Mr. Banner said as the class erupted into talking,

"I'm sorry, if what I said hurt you," I apologized to him, as he turned back to me,

"It's okay really, but living the life as a monster trying to be normal get's really fake, you just gave me a wake-up call of what I really am," He said, his eyes showing no emotion.

"But you seem to know so much about me and family, yet we know nothing about you, that doesn't seem fair," Edward smiled as I blushed a little, was I that smitten?

"I shouldn't tell you, not because of me, but for your own safety," I said, as he chuckled, "Funny I always imagined myself telling you this,"

"Life sure is funny," I said sadly looking down,

"My family has agreed on us telling you everything, so long as you do the same," Edward bargained,

I don't know about this, "I'm not sure,"

"You don't have to, we just wanted to know, if you are a threat to us," He answered, and he said this so sincerely,

"Okay, but I go there my _own _way," I smirked, as he understood, he was silent, as though deciding something.

"What?" I decided to ask him after a while,

"Would you being willing to let me… I don't know how to say this," He said struggling for the words,

"You want me to fly you there with me!?" I asked grinning,

"If it isn't too much trouble," I swear if vampires _could _blush, he'd be a tomato.

The bell rung after me and Edward finished talking.

During P.E. I just couldn't wipe this stupid smile off my face, even when I fell down in basketball.

7 times.

After school I couldn't hide my anxiety, as I entered the parking lot, by the famous silver Volvo, Edward was scolding Alice who pouted, Emmett was laughing, Rosalie was scanning the lot, no doubt looking for me to glare at, and Jasper was supporting Alice by talking back to Edward.

Soon Edward gave the keys to Alice, who bounced up and down, and then he came over to me.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked me, as I sighed.

"First we walk a good 1 or 2 miles, and when I know no bodies around, I take off," I said as he pouted, ugh! Don't tempt me!

"Can we run my way?" He asked as I raised a brow, "Fin—" I didn't get to finish as he threw me on his back and he began running at a speed that made the trees around us look like blurs,

Finally we stopped.

"Wow," Was all I could manage as I struggled to keep my balance, "Come on, let's go," He encouraged as I stuck my tongue my out.

"If we fly now, we'll fall right out of the sky, I need to balance," I laughed as I stood straight, "Okay let's go,"

I spread my wings, as he marveled at them, "Can I touch them?" He asked,

"Sure," I shrugged,

"Their tough, yet delicate," He said as I sighed, "Are we flying or not?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist,

This caused me to blush,

"What are you doing!?" I asked alarmed,

"Well I obviously can't climb on your back, so where else do I hold on?" He smirked as I blushed harder,

"Whatever ,"And I pumped my wings to get in the air,

"Okay, the landing is going to be a bit rough," I warned him as swooped down,

Soon we arrived right in front of the mansion.

I looked to my right and saw the messed up Porsche and BMW that I smashed the other day.

"Yeah, sorry about the—"

"It's okay, well Alice said so, but Rosalie's BMW…" He trailed off as I groaned another reason for her to hate me.

"Can we go inside?" I asked as the ground begun shaking, heavily.

Edward held me to stop me from falling; soon a crack appeared in the ground,

"No, not now," I whispered as fire erupted from the crack,

"Karma, you don't look so happy, what's wrong?" The Dameon laughed as several hell hounds came out the hole as well,

**(I wanted to stop here, but you guys were so awesome, I made it longer!)**

"Karma?" Edward asked as I looked at him in despair,

"I'm sorry, please leave now!" I shouted as he looked at me concerned, "I'm not leaving!" He said determined, as I glared at him,

"You have a vampire with you? How pathetic, those reject demons were casted out of hell a long time ago," Dameon rolled his eyes as he held back the demons from coming forward,

"Leave, now or else I'll cook you," I threatened,

"Oh come on Karma, can't we just get along?" As he said this threw a blot at him, "No we can't," I pushed Edward back a little, though he didn't comply and moved right back up.

"Edward, I'll explain everything later, I swear! Just leave now!" I shouted as used all his several bad karma's collected from him to throw him inside the house,

"Your boyfriend? So you're cheating on me?" Dameon mocked holding his heart,

This caused me to growl, "I just want you to leave, what will that freaking take!?"

"Calm down, I only bring you a message, or rather a warning," He said, I snarled at him,

"Hurry up, before I burn you to a crisp," I glared,

"Feisty, I love that in a woman," He grinned, as I shot a bolt at him,

"My brothers, as you know have are quite smitten with you, but as you know they are rather immature, I mean destroying a whole city to get your attention? Child's play, everyone knows the way to a woman's heart is going personally to destroy her and her loved ones," He blabbered on, as I growled,

"Okay, okay, well anyways, I told them about where you are and everything, so yeah… be on the lookout for them," He smirked,

Okay now I felt like crying. 1 devil. Like 20 of his children. 3 of which had a crush on me. 2 of those were destructive, and brash. And the other one was a total pervert.

Dad, you can shoot me now.

"**YOU IDIOT**!" I shouted, the hell hounds whimpered and covered their eyes with their ears as I lunged for his throat,

"I -censor-swear, if they come here and destroy _anything _I'll -censor-go to hell to drag your -censor- here, and kill you -censor-"I finished strangling him as he kept that stupid grin on his face,

"I love a woman who knows how to dominant," That got him a black energy filled smack,

"Come on Bella," Edward said pulling me off of him,

"I'll get you, if they dare see me, I'll hunt you down!" I yelled at him as he jumped down the hole, looking scared,

He better be!

"Bella, if that is your real name, what just happened?" Edward asked running his hand through his hair,

"Um, long story," I sighed, "When everyone is here, I'll explain _everything_,"

"Everyone's here!" Alice grinned as she opened the door,

"Great," I groaned, this isn't how I expected it to be,

"Bella you ever thought of trying out for the wrestling team!? You'd crush those dolly girls!" Emmett grinned,

"How 'bout you, you'd totally demolish those humans," I back as he flexed his muscles, with an "I know,"

"So, Isabella, shall we start?" Carlisle asked, as I smiled weakly, "Why not?"

"Can you guys go first?" I asked feeling uneasy as they all stared at me so I could talk,

Alice pouted, "But you already know secret," I shook my head, "Not the details,"

"Okay, first of all, vampires fall into two categories, human drinkers and animal drinkers, human drinkers drink human blood so they have red eyes, animal drinkers drink from animals so they have golden topaz color eyes," As Alice said this, I felt a huge relief take over me, so they didn't murder people!

"No coffins, we don't burn in sunlight, we don't sleep, no bats," Emmett rushed,

"What happens in the sunlight then?" I asked wide eyed, Edward chuckled, "I show you sometime,"

"Some vampires have special powers, these powers based on my theory is a human trait carried onto vampire life as a power, or enhanced characteristic, for example, Jasper can read emotions, Alice can read the future –"

I cut Carlisle off, "Then why didn't she know about me?" I asked, Alice sadly talked, "Ever since you came into the picture I haven't been able to see anything but blurs!"

"Sorry?" I apologized,

"I can read minds," Edward said, "Not yours though,"

"Now that we finished, your turn!" Alice smiled,

"Hey, you didn't finish _completely_; Edward can run at like the speed of light!" I stuck my tongue out,

"We have super strength, super speed, and inhuman beauty that clear enough for you?" Rosalie sneered as Esme scowled, "Stop that Rose,"

Rosalie gave a huff as I blushed,

"Edward, remember that day when we talked about my little sisters?" I asked him as he nodded

"Yeah, both will zap me repeatly after I tell you guys this," I cringed as I took a deep breath,

"My dad is well… God, he created me and my sisters Destiny, and Fate. Like their names, they control everyone on Earth's Fate and Destiny, I'm the balance in between, my real name is… Karma."

I expected them all to laugh, like the wolves did, but they looked at me with impatience to continue,

"As Karma, I help decide which path a person will take, Destiny being the good and Fate being the bad,"

"So what are your powers!?" Alice asked impatiently, "I can give people good karma and bad karma, and shoot pure bad black karma out my hands as either defense or offense, as you seen earlier," I explained,

"I have wings my top velocity in flying was 400 miles per hour, I have an angels natural ability to make people trust me instantly, I have a seventh sense that can help me see other angels and sense demons, I can see everyone's aura," This was the time I took to look at their auras,

"Alice, Esme, and Emmett, all of yours is white, signaling a pure heart, Rosalie and Jasper, both of you have gray, making you neutral," All of them seemed to loosen up a bit at not being tainted souls,

"Carlisle, you have a very, very, good heart! Yours is gold! One of the most difficult hearts to get, you have nothing but good intentions, you'd never hurt anyone, the last time I seen one of those was in London like 300 years ago, a young boy, he looked just like you, you know," I inquired as Carlisle raised a brow,

"1640, London England?" He questioned as I nodded, "Darcy Graye?"

"Wait, how'd you know my name from back then?" I asked as he laughed, "That was me back then, before I was changed into a vampire,"

I hit my head with my palm, "I'm such an idiot I can't believe I forgot!"

"What about me?" Edward asked as I began staring at him… nothing came up, "I can't see anything! It's like something's blocking me!" I tried doing it again, still nothing!

"Now I know how you guys feel not being able to use your ability on me," I sighed,

"I understand, just try not to hurt yourself," Edward rolled his eyes, as I stuck my tongue out,

"Now show me what you look like in the Sun!" I shouted as everyone laughed, except Rosalie who glared,

"Karma, I'd loved to show you, just climb on," Edward smirked as I hopped on his back,

"Hold on," He said as we blasted forward.

**Fade Out**

**Angel-chan: Be grateful, I gave you guys an extra 1,260 words ;) Not the best ending but I got lazy :P**

**I took my time out of Obsessive Love to type this, so Review! P.S. Has anyone seen the New Moon trailer? I was jumping up and down, and chatting nonstop in class with my friends. We plan on seeing it the day it comes out, but our parents will pick us up early during school so we'll beat the rush! Haha take that Midnight viewers that will be crowed and most likely get a bad seat and/or will have to be there extra early! I pity you XD JK **

**Remember, Reviews are your friends ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel-chan: Summer is finally here for me! Woot! I'm awesome XD!**

**Anyways…**

**Replies No One Cares About:**

**Demrahc27: Thank you! I'm trying not to disappoint you!**

**.jd.4eva1: Thanks! I love you too! (Not **_**that**_** way)**

**vampyregurl09: Thanx!**

**dolphinherovamp5: You already know the secret chat we had ;) don't tell the idea to anyone!**

**Imaganeer: I like people like you :) (Once again not **_**that **_**way)**

**babewithbrains88: I'm updating as fast as I can XD**

**Unique Yet Simple: I didn't get time to reply to such a long review because my computer acted out on me. But, yeah Destiny doesn't want Bella in a relationship with a 'mortal'. Destiny wants work first. And for spoiler reasons, I won't comment on the war statement ;)**

**Can't read my poker face: I try my best XD one of my fav scenes too XD**

**Random View Of Today: I had boringly planned to have Destiny and Fate appear to spice the story up in this chapter, but I was lead to nothing but dead ends so I left them out XD**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine!**

**P.S. Do you guys think I should put the rating up? 'Cuz K+ seems a little under rated for this, because my sister claims "hell" is a curse word.**

**Previously**

"Hold on," He said as we blasted forward.

**Fade In**

As I stood, and looked at this angel of beauty, I was positive of 3 things;

First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part may be-that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Ugh, it sounded like those words came out of some mushy young adult romance novel or something.

"Y-your beautiful," Was all I could stutter as I stared at his sparkling chest, it glittered like a million diamonds, making many patterns on the floor of the meadow he brought me to.

He covered his chest with his shirt, his eyes once gold, was now slowly turning black, was something wrong?

I must have voiced that thought out loud seeing as he replied,

"I'm being incredibly selfish right now," He sighed

"I could lose control any second, yet I'm still pushing my luck, or rather… your luck," He growled softly as I titled my head confused,

"I don't understand…" He cut me off with a kiss, it felt wonderful, an electric shock went through my body as soon as our lips met, and then he parted,

I widened my eyes, touching my lips,

So he did like me!

_Duh._

_**Go away Love.**_

"I'm sorry; I hope you can forgive me! I should have never—"I cut off his rambling by kissing him again,

"And so the bat fell in love with the dove," He smiled crookedly, as we parted.

"What a stupid dove," I smirked,

"What sick, masochistic bat," He said as we just stared into each other's eyes, **(1)**

"You never did explain, the whole 'demon' thing to me," Edward sighed as walked around the meadow, hand-in-hand,

I sighed, "Just the devils children, they have school girl crushes on me, want to marry me, nothing major,"

Edward growled softly, as I laughed, "You seriously can't be jealous, you saw how one of them acts; I could _never ever _go out with them, blah!" I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"But he tried to hurt you, why?" He asked,

"Their sick twisted way of getting a girl to like them, that's the way to do it in hell, trust me I've been there, they tried to destroy me on a regular basis, I haven't seen them in like 50 years though," I twirled my hair innocently.

"Reject demons," Edward muttered as I put a hand on my chin, "Yeah, I'll have to look that up in heaven, or someplace, I've been alive for over 2,000 years, and I've just found out about vampires, werewolves, and pixies," I inquired as Edward gave me a weird look, "Pixies?" He asked as I chuckled.

"Have you _seen _your sister?" He laughed at the joke,

"Okay enough of teasing Alice, but do you have another power or something? I hate not being able to see your aura, not that I don't already know you either have a pure snow white one, or possible green or blue," I smiled as he shook his head.

"Not unless you know how to take away your little mind shield," He sighed, "Not being able to read your mind is _torture_," Edward said as I jumped on his back, "I feel your pain, Mr. Fang,"

"And I, you Mrs. Fang," Edward laughed as pouted, "Please just Ms. Fang, _Mrs._ makes me sound old,"

"Yeah because being 2,000 can still make a person want to do back flips," Edward said as I giggled,

"Why would your sisters be upset if they found out about us?" Edward asked after some silence,

I cringed at remembering, "Unfortunately, one of my sisters finds that work must always be put first, she finds humans as lower life forms, and only seeks to do her job, if she finds I put my work aside for a 'mortal' she'll be very… upset."

"But can't you explain I'm not exactly human?" He asked as I sighed, "But I don't want to risk her going to her twin and making all of your life's path miserable, or worse she'll whisk off too our father and persuade him to wipe out the whole vampire race, just to get me back on track."

"You can't avoid that problem forever you know, they'll find out eventually." Edward said as I closed my eyes,

"I know we can make plans until then." I reassured him as he froze with a growl.

"What's going on?" I asked as he pushed me took me off his back as though shielding me,

"Don't move," He warned as I bit my bottom lip in worry,

I followed his line of sight and saw 3 approaching figures, coming in fast, and vampire-fast.

Soon they stood in front of us, in line, a red haired female, a black haired male, and a blonde male.

All with red eyes.

"Oh, we are sorry, is she yours?" The black haired man asked as Edward glared at him,

"Yes, so I suggest you leave, now." Edward sneered, now I noticed the blonde haired man was looking at me weirdly as though inspecting me.

"We are just passing nomads, we had caught on to a delicious smell, we did not realize you had the human with you, I am Laurent, James, and Victoria," He introduced himself as Edward did not relax his pose, he was now in a head to head glare match with the James.

Edward gave a growl, "She's mine, end of story, you can leave."

James, took a second to look at me, he held a look of superiority, and a smile.

Was I _supposed _to be intimidated?

Please.

I raised an eyebrow before mouthing "_Bite me,"_

He smirked, before mouthing back, _"Watch me,"_

Bit—

I mean Witch! **(2)**

He was testing me! The stupid little mosquito was testing me! I'd show him!

Edward probably hearing our little exchange in his mind snarled before snapping his teeth at James,

"We don't want to risk a fight, are you apart of the Olympic coven?" Laurent asked as Edward nodded,

James grinned even wider as I scowled at him,

Edward grabbed me in a hold so strong it hurt me a little, and if I was human I'm pretty sure my wrist would be broken.

Before he began running, I looked back at James; he looked at me with a predatory grin before he waved,

Creepy much?

Good thing I threw a tiny white energy ball there before we left, I could control the time it sets off, like right now. **(3)**

_Boom!_

I silently giggled to myself as Edward continued speed toward his house.

Geez, what's his problem? I can take care of myself! I especially want a one-on-one with that blonde bozo…

Edward gave a growl as I blushed, "I said that out loud huh?" I asked as I came off his back,

"Yeah, pretty much," He rolled eyes,

"I for one think you are overreacting," I tried changing the subject as we went inside.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me for second before continuing, "I for one think you are under reacting, you have no idea what those monsters were thinking."

I shrugged, "I could have took them,"

Edward sighed, "Silly Bella, when we… um attacked you, we had self control to hold back, we were fighting the monsters inside us, so that gave you an advantage, they on the other hand will not hesitate to fight,"

I rolled my eyes as Emmett ran down the steps, "Did I hear the word, fight?"

"No, I asked for a… um… bite! Yeah, I'm starved," I lied as I rubbed my stomach in mock hunger,

"You lie horribly, not only has your breathing, and heart rate picked up, but you're blushing an unusual violet." Alice laughed as she looked at me from the couch,

Emmett gave a huge grin, "Besides, I hear perfectly, vampires remember?"

"How can I not? You guys hear everything, good thing I don't talk to myself," I grumbled as Emmett laughed,

"You sure? 'Cuz I hear you talking about slowly torturing—"I quickly covered his mouth with black energy matter, no need to get that secret out. **(4)**

He gave me a look that said, "You owe me one,"

Edward gave me an amused look, "Seriously?"

Darn him and his reading Emmett mind-ness.

"Anyways… Who feels like helping me destroy some nasty human drinking vamps?" I ignored his question with a grin as Emmett began bouncing up and down, saying "Pick me! Pick me!"

"What? Since when did you become, the Terminator for vampires?" Jasper asked as he sat next to Alice.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Oh come on, Jazz or are you chicken?"

Emmett proceeded doing the chicken dance; Jasper seemingly had his eyebrow twitch when I said 'Jazz'.

"Fine," He said running a hand through his hair, "Alice?" I asked as Jasper glared at me.

"She can't come," He said firmly.

"Why? Just bought that outfit?" I teased as she held a smirk, "I'd be glad to come, but only if, you go on a shopping trip with me!"

You're kidding right?! A life or death situation, is being bargained over with a trip to the mall? Man vampires are weird.

"Okay, sure." I shrugged as she gave me a hug; I looked over my shoulder and saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward shaking their heads in pity.

Weird… Maybe I should rethink this…

Suddenly Edward stiffened; as Alice froze her eyes were glazed over.

"No!" Edward roared, as Alice fell to the floor, rubbing her head.

In an instant, Jasper was at Alice's side asking her what was wrong, and I felt a pulse of calmness over take me.

"What's going on?" I asked as Edward took my hand, and ran up the stairs.

Pushy much?

Soon we entered a room, which I assumed was Edward's after all it had CD's and books everywhere,

"We have to hide you," Edward said pacing by the door holding his head, I sat on the floor taking this time to appreciate the good things in life, like my sisters not coming… Daemon and his brothers are not showing up… Edward…. Edward…. Barack Obama…Edward…. Yeah this isn't working out.

"Why do you have to hide me?" I asked as he looked at me with worried filled eyes.

Peshaw!

"Those vampires's, one of them has a tracking skill. He is obsessed with hunting you, he's thought you were a human; he saw how we acted toward each other, and he wants a challenge." His voice was pained, and worried.

Okay now I felt guilty.

"He plans on getting the red-haired one to help him, the black haired one wants to tell the Volturi of us, which is exactly what I want to prevent." He continued as I raised a brow.

"Velcro?" I asked as he chuckled, "Only you could take a word that strikes fear into the most toughest vampire's hearts, and make it seem like a type of shoe fastener,"

I pouted, "V-volutro? Volture, no…um Volturi!" I said proud I remembered,

"The Volturi is basically our police, only instead of punishing; they _take care _of those that break the rules." Edward grimaced as I made an "o" with my mouth.

"So basically you want to kill all of them?" I asked as he nodded, "You got the idea, Alice had a vision of the Volturi arriving, and she was unsure of the outcome because of you,"

"But why can't I help!?" I asked exasperated.

"It's too dangerous, the Volturi are better off thinking of you as human, than an angel." Edward explained as I wrinkled my nose.

"That is not fair! I could dispose of those nomads properly! Just tell me how to kill a vampire and—"Edward covered my mouth.

"I don't want you getting involved into something you don't know how to handle." He said, as I slumped my shoulders.

He did have point.

"Fine," I muttered as he removed his hand.

"Emmett!!"Alice's shrill cry echoed through the house.

The whole house shook with unbelievable laughter.

Courtesy of Emmett Cullen.

Edward put a face on as he put his fingers on his nose.

"Emmett if you plan on doing what _you _think you're going to do. I'll kill you." Edward's voice was deadly calm, giving me the chills.

Curious, I ran out the room, and down the stairs.

Oh my god— eh… father… dad… you get the point.

The floor was covered in whip cream, so me and all my clumsy glory slipped the second I made contact with the floor.

"Hahaha! Clumsy!" Emmett laughed as I sat up rubbing my head.

I glared at him from my place on the floor, knowing if I got up, I'd fall again.

"Emmett," Edward spoke steel on the edge of his tone, as he descended the stairs, by the time I looked back in Emmett's direction… he was already gone…

Edward carefully picked me up bridal style and began walking towards his piano room.

CD's were everywhere along with a stereo system.

But the piano…

"I'm guessing it's not supposed to be that color… huh?" I inquired nervously as Edward stared jaw dropped at his… neon orange piano…

Must not laugh… must not…

"I'm –"Before I could finish I actually choked on my words! Just so long as I don't directly laugh…

Alice and all her pixie madness ran to the piano room, eyes filled with anger "Where is Emmett?"

"How'd he get you?" Edward asked pinching the bridge of his nose like earlier.

"My credit cards… cut up… I'll murder him." Alice growled as I raised a brow.

"Is there a particular reason as to why Emmett is doing all this?" I asked curiously.

Edward and Alice's eyes widened, as Alice smacked her forehead. "I'm so stupid! I haven't kept enough attention on the day! Cullen prank wars."

My eye twitched.

"Family tradition?" I asked as they nodded gravely, "20 years in the making," Rosalie smirked, both hands behind her back as she walked in.

"Your idiot husband totaled my piano. " Edward glared at her as she frowned slightly.

"You wouldn't." Edward growled as Rosalie grinned, she moved her hand to the front revealing an egg.

It happened so fast!

Rosalie threw the egg at Edward, who promptly pushed me to one of his arms, before he expertly swatted it to Alice who threw it back to… yours truly.

Did I mention my life rocked?

Well I lied because I hate it.

Right as of now.

Alice and Rosalie ran off in different directions… Rosalie cackling madly…

"Where'd they go?" I asked as Edward set me down,

"No doubt to Jasper and Emmett respectively, they'll be teaming up with them…" Edward sighed.

I suddenly had a mischief thought come to mind, "As of now we are known as Team Belward, we'll crush them! Just listen—"

Edward nodded his head vigorously as I whispered out the plan.

They were going down!

**Fade Out**

**Angel-chan: Let the prank wars begin. XD it'll be awesome, I'm up for suggestions though. Vote in my poll on who should win! Real random especially with what happened before that and all, but I need to make some filler chapters before the big event/fight. The next fight will be in like 2-3 chapters because my random mind wanted Bella to bond with the Cullen's a bit before they start risking their lives for her.**

**Enough spice for you? Or should I have put Destiny and Fate in? Either way James would have been introduced, 'Cuz he'll be a key element to the stories villains. Who do you want to appear next chapter?**

**James. Dameon. The two brothers. Destiny and Fate. One of Karma's cousins that will add comic relief along with Emmett and help in the prank wars. Or the Volturi? The choice is yours. And don't worry, the Volturi will only be a minor interference, they'll be here in like only one chapter.**

**Only way to fix this is to give positive feedback/reviews.**

**Key:**

**(1) This is supposed to be where Destiny and Fate come in.**

**(2) Bella's little slip is a reminder on if I should up the rating!**

**(3) Imagine this as a spherical ball that is glowing white, and is roughly the size of a half dollar coin. I have a pic of Bella manipulating the white energy on my profile, for anyone curious.**

**(4) Bella has some issues XD I'm never telling who she wants to slowly torture though XD**


	6. Sorry! D:

**Pinky-chan: I apologize deeply to everyone! I'm going to summer camp for my summer break and I won't be back until August 22, 2009! I was planning on updating all my stories at least once, but that'll just be put on hold until I come back. Unfortunately I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm stuck packing. I hope you guys aren't upset, but I'm not going to be able to bring my laptop with me :( I hope you all understand. Peace Out Homies! See you all in August! **


	7. AN Bye Guys D:

**Pinky-chan: Sorry. I know some have been expecting an update. But I'm leaving fan fiction . net. For good. The time I'm using to make these fics are the time I could be using for my own personal needs.**

**-blushes- And it has nothing to do with this awesome guy I met at camp who goes to my school now… -blushes harder- Okay maybe it does .I know some are disappointed. Others angry. But… I have my reasons. I was going to delete all my stories but then I thought. What the hell, I'll just leave 'em. If you want to continue them for me ask. I'll see how good your stories are and give you a flat out no. Or yes. My friend UYS aka Unique Yet Simple was beyond pissed that I left. No kidding; my arm is still numb from when I announced it at our lunch table. But anyways… **

**Goodbye. Once and for all. I shall miss all. **

**I may comeback one day. Maybe.**

**P.S. Don't bother trying to change my mind either. It is set. And done. That means you Emi-chan XD**

**P.S.S. Don't be shocked if I don't reply. Some I might. Others not.**


	8. AND THE WINNER IS

**I'm glad announce Karma Is A Pain has been adopted! By my awesome (man-stealing) friend, Unique Yet Simple! I gave her an outline of how the story is suppose to go. So no worries. But she said if she releases it now, she won't update on account of her first story. But whateves**

**P.S. Me and Jacket totally are connecting! When my friend Stars asked him who he thought was pretty in the class. HE SAID ME!!!!! (and Unique(man stealer), and a girl named Alison, and a girl named Raven, and a girl named Sandra, and a girl named Cathleen.) But those names in the middle don't matter! Because he said my name second!!! But damn Unique… he said how he liked her without her glasses. But he told me I looked good with and without them!! Squee X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3**

**Bye again guys! And this time… for good. **


	9. Adoption has taken its name

**Swear this is the last you hear from me lmbo. I just finished my homework so I just wanna tell you guys my friend Unique Yet Simple has posted up Karma Is A Pain. The first chap. But still she did it.**

**Once and for all this time XD later!**


End file.
